1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for loading a cable on a connector and, more particularly, to a machine for loading individual conductors of a cable on corresponding retaining channels of a connector for connection by pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 57-182,988 discloses a machine of this type. The machine includes a pair of longitudinal rollers spaced apart at the distance of a conductor diameter between which a number of conductors are aligned side by side; a ram for pushing the conductors out of the rollers one by one; and a disc with a notch provided at the lower ends of the longitudinal rollers so that one conductor is moved for each rotation of the disc.
A pair of lateral rollers are provided below the longitudinal rollers to hold a conductor between them applying tension to it. A transfer arm with a V-shaped notch is provided so as to reciprocate through a arcked slot provided on the disc. A connector is placed at a position adjacent the front of the transfer arm and is moved by pitch, with a multiconductor cable held in the vicinity.
In the above machine, when the notch of the disc corresponds to the lower ends of the rollers, one conductor is received in the notch and moved by a half circle by rotation of the disc. The front end of the conductor is then held between the lateral rollers and pulled downwardly for stretching in the diametrical direction of the disc. When the transfer arm is advanced through the arcked slot of the disc, the V-shaped notch brings the conductor to the desired position. The conductor is then inserted into the desired retention groove of the connector by an insertion device which is provided beside the connector. In response to the conductor identification signal, the connector is moved so that the desired retention groove is positioned below the insertion device.
In the above machine, however, the conductor is transferred to the lateral rollers from the disc by making use of the hanging end portion of the conductor. Consequently, when the conductor has a short hanging portion or bent portion, the lateral rollers can fail to catch it, which in turn causes the transfer arm to fail to bring the conductor to the desired position. In addition, even when the lateral rollers catch the hanging portion, the transfer arm can fail to bring the conductor to the desired position.
Since the multiconductor cable is held along the longitudinal direction of the connector, it is impossible to position the cable at the center of the connector but either end of the connector, requiring a special connector case.
In addition, during the connection by pressure of a cable in the above machine, it impossible to prepare the next multicore cable for connection, resulting in the low efficiency. Also, the movable part is exposed, thus presenting a safety problem.